


It's Been A Long Day

by Scumprince



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't cry please, people have gotten emotional over this, sorry??????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scumprince/pseuds/Scumprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long day,<br/>Without you my friend,<br/>But we'll tell you all about it<br/>When we see you again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been A Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy it

"So," Harry begins, shuffling in his chair. "This is the last show for out OTRA tour, uhm," he begins to fiddle with his ear phones. "Before the show ends, we thought we'd do a cover,"  
Liam butts in, sitting at a grand piano, his microphone a few millimeters from his lips; "I'll be playing the piano. I guess that's what makes tonight a little special, hmm? Never played the piano on stage before," 

The crowd of girls that filled the stadium erupted in high pitched screams of excitement. When the noise died down somewhat, Niall spoke,  
"Now, we've got a surprise for you all, and we thoroughly hope you enjoy it, took us a while to get it here," 

Louis looked towards Harry and the rest of the boys. "We, we got the surprise to say thank you, for being here with us all this time, uh, hope you enjoy it," 

The lights dimmed, as they did before every song, Liam started the song; the piano filling the stadium. All the boys harmonized; a different sort of change for them; all of them usually had their own parts in a cover and not all harmonized other than the chorus of a song.  
It was a beautiful song, Liam's piano was added such a special touch.  
The mega screens went dark and lit up with pictures of Zayn, the boys together, all through the years; from the stairs all the way to award shows and arenas, hotel selfies and small clips. 

"It's been a long day, without you my friend and we'll tell you all about it when we see you again," Their voices always lacked that specialty that Zayn would bring during harmonies, but it didn’t meant it was any less beautiful. 

A video of the boys hugging when they made it to the finals of the Xfactor played through, running around one another, hugging. It was extremely nostalgic. 

"We've come a long way from where we began oh we'll tell you all about it when we see you again. When we see you again," The boys continued the cover.  
It was easy to see that they were making a tribute for Zayn; for being a member of the group, a friend, a brother.  
It wasn't long before every person within the arena had begun crying.  
The song went on and more and more images and videos played on the screens, fans turning to one other, hugging or sitting on chairs to cry, friends comforting friends, strangers hugging stranger; every fan within the arena felt the same amount of pain as the next. It was true that he had not died but he was still missing from what really made them, them.  
The boys continued to sing, although emotional, they powered through;

"So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go. And every road you take, will always lead you home, home," As the song drew to its last verse, the boys stopped singing. Liam didn't stop playing and a few seconds passed when an all too familiar voice came from behind the mega screen. A voice that couldn't be forgotten, 

“It's been a long day without you my friends, and I'll tell you all about it, when I see you again, we've come a long way from where we began,"  
Out behind the screen came Zayn, his hair shaved, wearing the clothes he wore at the last concert he sang in during OTRA. He walked towards the other boys who ran towards him, engulfing him in a hug. Emotions grew bigger and there was panic.  
Fans went wild, crying, screaming and yelling. 

Before the concert ended, the boys all linked together. 

“We”  
“Are”  
“One”  
“Direction”

Zayn waved his smile wide. 

He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry?????????????????????????????


End file.
